Mates
by AnimeAmie
Summary: Takes place after ROR humiliates OK with paint and stuffed animals. Slash, M rating. Monsters University with JohnnyxChet...more humanistic. Mpreg is highly probable lol
1. Chapter 1

**_Rating:_**_ this is a strong M for Slash and some language__._**_  
_**

**_About Their Appearance: _**_To make this less confusing for when the scare games come up;_

_They look more human than their monster counterparts from the movie. But, let's just say, they're more of a close relative to the human species instead of actually being human (hence why they still have the strange abilities (e.g. turning invisible, fire breathing,...male pregnancy LOL) and psychical differences (e.g. horns, one eye, fangs)) _

_So that in this way, other things can remain the same as the movie; like they still have to power their universe by going into the human universe and scaring kids lol_

_In conclusion, they'll still consider themselves to be monsters and the others to be humans. :3_

_**Title:** 'Mates' is just temporary until I can figure out something good so don't be surprised if you notice it change later on lol Make sure to favorite/follow this story so you'll know where it's at when I do change the title._

_**Enjoy. :)**_

* * *

Oozma Kappa fled out the front door, leaving behind colorful footprints and the stank of their shame.

"Boss, this party turned out better than I expected!" Chet Alexander, a proud member of ROR, stood loyally by his president's right side, watching the scene with glee. "I never thought that a Sullivan could be so cute!" He turned the camera with the adorable picture of OK around in his hands then handed it over to Johnny who tucked it away in his back pocket.

The laughter around them died down as the party music turned up and everyone began to enjoy it.

Johnny was quiet for a moment as he stared at the colorful footprints. It was a great plan to humiliate OK with but whether or not it would break OK's spirit was doubtful. It might hurt the weaker monsters in the group but Sullivan was not weak.

"Cute or not;" Johnny finally said with a dying smirk. "Sullivan is quite the Scarer. How do you think OK has made it this far in the first place?" He looked beside him to see Chet pick up a stuffed animal from the floor and groom a tuff of fur atop it's head.

"I know." Chet smiled.

Johnny pulled the offending stuffed animal out of Chet's hold and tossed it aside. "Don't underestimate him."

Chet gave Johnny a curious look then nodded and held onto Johnny's arm to keep his attention. "But just wait until everyone on campus sees that picture of them. Sullivan will be a laughingstock!" He grinned. "We should celebrate, boss."

"What do you think this party's for?" Johnny looked over his guests. He caught sight of Boggs with the other ROR's and his mood lightened.

He wasn't aware that Chet was still chatting with him until he interrupted him.

"—something a little more private—"

"Boggs has been proving his worth around here lately. I think our quick decision to bring him into the ROR has turned out to be a good one. What do you think?" He looked down at Chet who gave him a disappointed eye. "Oh, I'm sorry, Chet. Were you saying something?"

Heaving a sigh, Chet shook his head and looked at Boggs who was now talking to a member from the HSS. "No. Randall's pretty cool. That whole changing color thing and turning invisible really helps us out and—"

"—You want to go upstairs, don't you." Johnny interrupted once more.

Chet beamed up at his president, showing off the gaps in his teeth. "More than anything!" A night with Johnny was better than any ROR party—and that was truly saying something considering that, in Chet's mind, everyone who was anyone attended an ROR party.

"I'm sure that it wouldn't hurt to let the other ROR members take over while we have a little celebration of our own." Johnny's voice was low and his smirk was back, playing at the corner of his lips. He slipped his arm around Chet, pulling him to the stairs.

* * *

Chet pushed open Johnny's bedroom door, excited. His jacket was already off and had gone flying across the room onto Johnny's desk, followed by his ROR hat.

"I wanna be on top this time." He was already becoming breathless as he attempted to hop around on one foot, taking off his shoes.

Johnny shut the door behind them and pulled his sweater up over his head, minding his horns. "You think you can handle it?" He chuckled, draping the sweater over the back of his computer chair and taking the camera out of his back pocket. He set the piece beside his computer and turned to the smaller male. His eyebrows raised just slightly; Chet was already standing before him in nothing but his boxers and socks while Johnny had just managed to take off his sweater. "Someone's excited."

Chet grinned and grabbed onto one of Johnny's satanic horns, pulling the bigger guy down to his height. "It's my turn to ride the bull." He said in a breathy voice that made Johnny's ears go red. He kissed Johnny deeply and his arms rested against his shoulders, curling around his neck so that his fingertips could play with his hair.

Johnny embraced Chet and raised him up off of the floor.

"Ngh~" It was hard to say anything with their mouths pressed together but little noises of approval escaped every now and again from Chet's throat. He clumsily brought his legs up to hug around Johnny's waist and when Johnny began to move toward the bed, he muttered a quick, '_careful_' before they dropped into the mess of silk sheets and warm comforters.

Their kiss broke apart from the fall and one of Johnny's fangs had cut Chet's upper lip. "I said careful you big oaf!" He laughed with a twinkle in his eye. He was used to getting scratched and poked and cut by Johnny's fangs or his claws and horns. He liked it in a way; almost like he was being marked as Johnny's lover.

"You keep yelling like that and someone is going to hear you." Johnny worked at taking off Chet's boxers while Chet preoccupied himself with the headboard above.

He stretched his arms up and touched his fingers against the headboard, tracing a carved line in the detailed wood. "I'm sorry I can't help it, Johnny—_Ah_!" He squirmed a little. "Your hands are cold tonight."

Johnny rubbed his hands against Chet's bare stomach, teasingly.

"B-besides, the music's loud enough to drown us out." Chet giggled and kicked off his boxers the rest of the way, lying naked under his best friend. "Roll over."

"Are you going to be this demanding all night?" Johnny inquired with a playful smirk as he grabbed Chet by the hips and rolled over, pulling the other on top of him. "I thought I was the boss here."

Chet sat up onto Johnny's abdomen, pressing his hands against the others chest for balance. "I don't hear you complaining about it." He leaned down and began another passionate kiss. His hands guided themselves to Johnny's horns, holding onto them tightly. "Your pants are still on." He murmured, brushing his lips against Johnny's then bringing them up to peck his nose.

Johnny squeezed Chet's hips then pulled them up, dragging them toward his face. "Come here. I'll get you started while I take them off."

Chet was curious to what Johnny was planning at first but he quickly caught on and scooted up Johnny's chest, reaching for the headboard for support. His breathing elevated and he bit his bottom lip the moment he felt Johnny's breath against his groin. "Mmm,..."

Johnny brushed his open mouth against Chet's member.

"_Johnny_..." Chet's eye closed and his toes curled inside his socks as Johnny's tongue flicked out and licked the head of his penis. The sudden sensation forced Chet's hips to snap back and a long moan to escape him.

"Don't." Johnny ordered, pushing his hips back down until he was able to wrap his lips around the tip of Chet's member.

"_Ah_~!" Chet kept still as Johnny massaged his slit with his tongue and removed his pants with his free hands. "_Oh_, Johnny, _oh_—that feels _so_ good, boss.."

Once Johnny's pants were off, he caressed Chet's bottom, encouraging his lover to lower himself further.

Chet willingly spread his legs, allowing his hips to drop and his member to slide further into Johnny's hot mouth. "I-If you continue this, Johnny, I don't think I'll last much longer." His back arched in pleasure and he began to pant.

Johnny only made a deep reverberating growl in response and quickened the pace of his sucking.

Chet was sweating now. He felt hot all over. His thighs trembled and his grip onto the headboard tightened.

He was so close...

"Johnny, _wait_!"


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny's eyes flicked up to watch Chet's face twist in pleasure and determination.

"Not yet, Johnny. Not yet...I'm so close—you know how sensitive I am." Chet whined and slowly pulled his hips back as if any sudden movement would cause him to go over the edge. He slipped himself out of Johnny's mouth with a soft sigh. "I wanna ride you."

"Of course." Johnny smiled, caressing Chet's hips as the smaller one moved down to sit on his waistline. "You want me to prepare you first?"

Chet shook his head. "We left the lube in my room. Besides, I can take it." He raised up his hips and reached down, holding firmly onto Johnny's member as he positioned it against his opening.

"Alright, but start out slow." Johnny muttered, lifting his head off the pillow to watch Chet.

Chet pressed Johnny against his opening and contorted his face into a mixture of pain and concentration. His breathing picked up and Johnny wondered if Chet was capable of getting it to fit without lubrication. He kept a firm hold of Chet's hips, massaging his skin with his thumbs to soothe him. "I said start out slow; I didn't say to stop moving completely."

"I—" Chet panted out then took a long breath and nodded. "I got it, boss."

Johnny rolled his eyes and he grabbed onto Chet's member.

The sensation had sent Chet off balance but Johnny sat up and linked his other arm around his friend to keep him steady. "Just relax. I'm going to get the lube."

Chet let go of Johnny's erection and laid against his chest, sighing. "Alright, but hurry." He rolled off with a little nudge from Johnny then pulled the sheets up, twisting around in them as he tried to get comfortable. It was hard to do that when his erection throbbed for attention.

Johnny got out of bed and he pulled on his pants. Noticing that his hard on was a little more than noticeable, he also threw his sweater back on to cover it before heading out into the hall and going down to Chet's bedroom.

He passed by Javier's room, hearing moaning from inside. Looks like he and Chet weren't the only ones with sex on the mind. Though he hoped he wouldn't stumble in on anyone using Chet's room.

Reggie's door was opened as he went by and it was also occupied. He stopped in the doorway and saw someone from JOX with a video camera film three of the PNK girls on Reggie's bed. If Reggie knew what was happening in his own room right now he would flip his lid for not being invited to it.

Although no one was in Chet's room, it still made Johnny a little uneasy that the other rooms were taken. They were closer to be able to hear Chet and him in bed together and that video camera made him even more uncomfortable.

He grabbed the lube from Chet's bedside table drawer and quietly headed back to his own room.

His bedroom door was ajar but he had remembered shutting it on his way out. Chet wouldn't have gotten up and left it open so he held the bottle behind his back as he entered.

Chet was sitting up in bed with the covers pulled around his chest and his face looking down in shame.

A member of Omega Howl and a small petite member of HSS were standing by the bedside.

"What are you doing in my room?" Johnny asked with a low growl, grabbing all three of their attention.

Chet spoke up first. "I'm sorry, boss. I was waiting for someone and this was the only room free. I'm sorry..." His face was a dark red.

Johnny's looked Chet over then narrowed his eyes at the other two who were making things uncomfortable. "And what are you two doing here?"

"We heard him in your room so, being the good Samaritans that we are, decide to help you get him out." The OH member, Eric Kelmor, grinned sadistically and scratched the back of his neck. "He was stubborn. What kind of guy tries to get laid in his superior's bed?" He chuckled.

The HSS girl seemed more than uninterested in the whole conversation. Her eyes were a bit glazed over and Johnny wasn't sure if that was normal for her or if she was drugged.

"I'll deal with him." Johnny said, stepping further into the room while tucking the bottle up under his sweater behind his back. There was a pause before Johnny added, "What are you two still doing in here?"

Kelmor's lips twitched up slightly as he hesitated from answering. "..Nothing.." He took the HSS girl's hand and walked out of the room with her, stopping in the doorway.

Johnny kept his back turned from them at all times.

Kelmor looked back at Johnny with unnerving amusement in his eyes. "So I take it that you're going to be turning in early tonight. That's why you came up here, isn't it?"

"The third event in the scare games are coming up soon and I'm a busy guy. I like to get my rest." Johnny prided himself on his ability to keep a straight face in awkward times. It took a lot for someone to see him sweat.

"Of course. Congratulations on making it this far. You shouldn't have any trouble with Oozma Kappa." Kelmor pulled the girl closer. "But I'd watch out for HSS, isn't that right, Babe." He smirked and, with one last look between Chet and Johnny, he took her out into the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny swung the door shut, glaring at it for not of keeping them out in the first place.

Chet climbed off the bed and shuffled over to Johnny's side with the sheet still held up around his chest. "I think they know." he leaned his head against Johnny's shoulder, rubbing his arm.

Johnny took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He removed the bottle lube from under his sweater and turned toward the bed. "So much for keeping us quiet. Once he starts blabbing to everyone about us, my ex is sure to find out." He went over and sat on the edge of the bed, looking the bottle over before setting it on the nightstand. "What a fun day in hell that'll be."

Chet crawled onto the bed behind Johnny and rubbed his shoulders. "You think you have problems? Just wait until my mother finds out about us."

Johnny quirked an eyebrow, wincing every now and then from the painful pinches of Chet's massages. "Your mother? She's all the way in Screamsinnati. Who's going to tell her?"

"It was hard enough to keep it a secret from her when it was just me and you who knew about it. She's bound to find out now." Although there was stress of others finding out about them, Chet smiled and added with a comforting thought. "It'll be alright though. There's nothing like the thrill of a secret relationship but being exclusive has its perks too." He kissed one of Johnny's horns and cradled his head against it, ceasing his massage.

Johnny reached back and rubbed Chet's thigh. "Yeah, well, at least I know who to pummel into dust when this gets out. Come on." He shifted around and laid back.

Chet climbed onto Johnny and lowered the sheets down, playing coy for his lover. "You got the right bottle, didn't you?"

"There's a wrong bottle?" Johnny lifted his back off the bed, taking off his sweater while Chet pulled down his pants. He tossed his sweater onto the floor and grabbed the lube, looking it over.

"One's flavored and the other heats up. I figured the heating one will be good for us now." Chet took the bottle and made a face. "You got the flavored one."

"Yum." Johnny sighed with little enthusiasm. "I don't care what it can do as long as it can still be used for it's intended purpose."

Chet popped the lid up and he waved it under Johnny's nose. "It doesn't smell very good, just so you know. Here, put it on me."

Johnny turned his nose away from the sweet scent then grabbed the bottle and squeezed some into the palm of his hand. "Why'd you get it if it didn't smell good?"

Chet kissed Johnny on his neck and raised his hips as Johnny reached down between his legs. "I just grabbed it, paid, and left. I'm not going to stand there and sniff different bottles of lube. It's awkward enough to go into one of those stores." He nipped at a hickie on Johnny's shoulder that he had given him last night.

Johnny circled his fingertip around Chet's opening and looked at Chet's ear with a distant expression. "Chet?"

"Hmm?"

"Kelmor said he heard you in here before he came in." He smirked as he slid in a finger. "What were you doing without me to make so much noise?"

Chet stopped his ministrations and moaned, moving against Johnny's finger. "Oh, I don't want to talk about that, Johnny. It was embarrassing having them walk in."

Johnny crooked his finger inside of Chet making the smaller male spasm and push his face against his neck with a low moan. "Tell me."

Chet panted heavily. "Wh-what do you think I was doing, boss? You left me hard. I was just thinking about what you would do to me when you got back."

Johnny slipped in a second finger and stimulated sex with a quick motion. "Did they see anything?"

"N-no, I was covered."

"I think you're prepared enough."

Chet nodded and bit his lip as Johnny pulled out his fingers. He sat up on Johnny and reached down, taking hold of Johnny's erection once more and guiding it to his opening.

Johnny watched as Chet's entrance swallowed his member easily. He smirked and laid his head back against the pillow, hugging Chet's hips with his large hands. "You're so tight." He growled.

Chet's face fell into lust. Once he became comfortable with Johnny's size, he reached out to grab onto Johnny's horns and bounced steadily on his erection.

Johnny smiled at Chet when they made eye contact. His horns were never an erogenous zone until he met Chet. There was something hot about the way Chet would grip onto them and tug them in an almost painful hold; It was pain that he welcomed with their foreplay and was close to the feeling of hair tugging—which also enticed Johnny.

"Mmm, Johnny.."

Johnny bucked his hips up, meeting Chet's thrusts with his own.

"_Yes_!" Chet arched his back, gripping Johnny's horns tighter. "Yes, Johnny! Do that again!"

Johnny gave a toothy grin as he continued his upward thrusts while Chet called out in appreciation. He moved one hand to Chet's member and stroked him.

"_Ah_~!" Chet's face was red and his eyes squeezed shut. He was close, Johnny could tell. Soon he would have to flip him over to reach his own peak but he enjoyed it when Chet rode him like this.

Unfortunately, the moment didn't last much longer when, out of the corner of his eye, Johnny noticed his bedroom door open.


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny saw the red eye from the camera and, in reflex, he jerked Chet down against his chest, hugging him close.

"_Johnny_!" The hug stimulated Chet over the edge, causing him to reach his orgasm and spasm inside of Johnny's arms as he released onto their stomachs. The only audible sounds he could make through his random babbling of euphoria was Johnny's name and a few cries of 'yes' until he was finally able to relax onto Johnny and go quiet. He didn't notice Kelmor in the doorway with Dirk Pratt, a JOX member who had previously been in Reggie's room filming the PNK girls.

Johnny's eyes narrowed at Kelmor presently holding the video camera.

"How erotic." Kelmor broke the silence that had fallen over the room.

Chet snapped his head up, looking wide eyed at the doorway. The color in his face changed from a lustful pink to a humiliated shade of red. "What are you two doing in here!?" He shouted, reaching down to grab fistfuls of the sheets. He managed to tug them up over his hips before Johnny pulled him back down to lay against his chest.

"What's this about?" Johnny growled.

Kelmor lowered the video camera. "I came up here for a reason, Johnny. But when I saw Chet here I saw an opportunity that I couldn't pass up. Without this," he raised and lowered the camera once more with a little shake, "you wouldn't have given my proposal a second thought. But things will be different now. I expect you to listen to what I have to say."

"Blackmail?" Johnny sat up and leaned back against the headboard. It wasn't a comfortable position and he wished he wasn't fully inside of Chet at the moment but it was the best he could do given the situation. "You want me to listen to you, fine. But you're not doing a very great job of getting on my good side." He ran his fingers through Chet's soft red hair.

Chet wondered if he should raise his hips up and let Johnny's member slip out but he decided to just stay very still and wait for all of this to end. No one was speaking to him but that didn't make him feel any less invisible. He wished he had Randall's gift right about now. It would come in handy.

"What I have to say isn't going to get me on your good side either so a little leverage on my part is necessary. If you don't want anyone to see this tape then you had better do what I want. But it'll be a damn shame." he smirked. "Your boyfriend makes a cute face when he comes." He shared a brief look with Dirk who turned and shut the door behind them.

"Just tell me what it is you want." Johnny's eyes stayed on Kelmor, watching as the OH member crossed his room to stand by his desk.

"It isn't news that Roar Omega Roar is the best of the best around here."

"I hope you're not asking for a place in our fraternity."

"No. I've already been shot down for that once." Kelmor picked up Chet's ROR hat from where it had been tossed and fingered the brim. "It would have been nice, though, that's not why I'm here. Your first year in ROR wasn't very long ago and it shouldn't be too hard for you to remember so let's not play stupid. I know about the old ROR tradition; banishing students to the human world. That's harsh."

Johnny sat up straighter and glared daggers at Kelmor. "I've never done anything like that!"

"Hey, man! You don't go accusing Johnny of things like that when you have no friggen idea what you're talking about!" Chet snapped, defending his boss. He sat up a bit to look at Kelmor, unintentionally allowing Johnny's member to slip out from inside him. The motion made him tremble and let an embarrassing whine escape his lips.

Kelmor continued quickly with a hardened expression. "Relax, I don't have any physical proof and I'm not here to judge you on it. I'm aware that you were a freshman in ROR the last time someone was banished. I believe Brent was the former president but surely he, too, participated in that tradition?"

"Two students went missing last year." Dirk spoke up.

"It's a good plan. They just aren't Scarer material so you send them out." Kelmor walked to the foot of the bed, staring down at the two. "A great way to eliminate someone from the scare program and send out a subliminal warning as well. We all know that only ROR is capable of getting away with something like that. If anyone pointed the finger at you guys, you would know just how to redirect the accusation. You all come from rich families and let's not forget that you all are considered the best of the best." He smirked.

"You're right about that. I come from a long line of successful scarers who have very successful lawyers. I can crush your reputation into dust for accusing me and my fraternity brothers of something like this."

"You could. I'm not even sure if this sex tape right here is enough to get you to listen to me but lawyers wont be necessary. If you do decide to banish someone, you'd have my full support behind it. If you don't, I'll still keep quiet but you can guarantee that this tape gets leaked onto every porn site out there."

"Don't you dare threaten Johnny!" Chet shouted.

"Oh, I'm sure a little porn tape wouldn't ruin your futures. You'll make it through that little speed bump. But it would be nice to avoid it, wouldn't it? I just want you to think this conversation over during your position here as President of ROR. You can at least rest easy knowing that if any of us talk about this conversation with others, the rest of us would deny it to our graves. So ROR's tradition will remain a secret."

Johnny was quiet for a moment and went back to petting Chet's hair when he wouldn't stop fussing around on his lap. "What's in all of this for you? Why the hell should you give a damn?"

"My grandfather was an ROR president once. Casey Kelmor; he broke a few scare records in his time and was just as successful as your father. He would tell me stories of his time being an ROR member. A few days before he passed away, he told me about the dark tradition they had. He had dementia at the time and I wasn't sure whether or not to believe him but I've dug into Monster's University History and there were incidents that have happened that match up to what my grandfather was retelling. He was very proud of the effect ROR had on the University and I'm wanting to make sure that this tradition doesn't stop now."

"That doesn't answer what's in this for you."

Kelmor sighed. "I just have a few suggestions for some...options who could stand to being banish, that's all."

"And who would they be?" Johnny narrowed his eyes.

"Unfortunately at this time, my options would point a clear finger in my direction and I'm not even sure if you can pull off a banishment like your predecessors. Prove to me that you can eliminate someone and you'll find out who I want gone. Until then, I'll be keeping this in a safe place." He handed the video camera over to Dirk and took a few steps toward the door. "Let's not make any promises about this now. I'll get back in touch with you after the scare games and by then I'll expect a response from you."

Johnny's jaw hurt from how angry he was. He followed Kelmor and Dirk with his eyes as they headed to the door.

"Good luck in the scare games. Though I don't need to tell you that." With one last look back, Kelmor smiled and left with Dirk, shutting the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Johnny and Chet didn't leave the bedroom for the rest of the night.

Johnny was quiet, simmering in his anger, while Chet spent most of his time trying to relax his boss with several attempts to get him to calm down; first, he tried another massage but that seemed to make Johnny angrier, then, he tried to talk about his schoolwork but Johnny would insult his speech impediment to get him to shut up, so finally, Chet sighed and did the last thing he could think of. He kissed down Johnny's stomach to his member and he sucked him off.

It worked quite well.

Afterwords, Johnny had pulled Chet close and they laid down for hours until the sun came up.

Chet woke up from the alarm but Johnny was already awake beforehand, making Chet wonder if he had gotten any sleep at all.

They spoke very little as they got dressed.

Chet picked up the camera from the desk, looking through the pictures of the party he took the night before. "I'll take Reggie with me to the library and we'll print off these copies of OK." He said, putting his hat on. He came over to Johnny and stood up on his toes to kiss his jaw line. "Let's forget about that guy today. Don't let him ruin our fun."

Johnny didn't make eye contact with Chet but he nodded.

"I'll see you in front of University hall with the prints." Chet rubbed Johnny's arm then left to get Reggie up and start the day.

* * *

The turn out was great; T-shirts, posters, banners, hats; Chet had gone out of his way to humiliate Oozma Kappa.

Johnny knew that Chet had done so much to try and cheer him up. To be honest, it was working.

He came over to a homemade charity stand where his ROR brothers were hanging out.

"How did you manage all of this?" Johnny smiled, raising his arms as Chet fitted him with an adorable OK T-shirt.

"People will do anything for charity!" Chet smiled, handing Johnny a stack of posters then began smoothing out the wrinkles on Johnny's new shirt. "Look at this crowd! Imagine Sullivan's face when we see him. It'll be priceless!"

A student came up with a few dollars and held them out to Johnny. "I'll take two posters!"

Johnny attached the charming smile to his face and took the money, handing over one of the posters. "Thanks, tell your friends." He added with a wink.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

Johnny only glanced over at Mike Wazowski as he responded. "Raising a little money for charity." He handed out the second poster.

"Yeah, well, stop it!"

Johnny faced the green-eyed shortie and raised his eyebrows. "You want us to stop raising money for charity?" He was having fun toying with Mike and was glad that Chet had done all of this for him. It was just the thing he needed to get his mind off of things. "That's not cool."

Chet raised up his arms and waved them to attract the attention of others. "This guy hates charity!" He shouted.

"I want you to stop making us look like fools." Mike said, taking a stand.

Johnny grinned and showed them the paper. "Hey, you're making yourselves look like fools." He lowered the paper and shrugged. "Let's be honest, boys. You're never going to be real scarers because real scarers look like us." He stretched his arm to his fellow ROR brothers.

Chet chuckled an stood over by Randall and Reggie while Johnny continued to talk to Oozma Kappa and send them sulking away.

"Johnny, you're so good at putting them in their place!" Chet admired.

"It's no wonder he's the president. I wish I had that kind of confidence." Randall added.

"Confidence is key, my friends. You know, you've been pretty great so far in the scare games." Johnny said, pulling Randall aside. "If you're wanting a long term position in ROR, you had better continue being great."

"I'd do anything to stay in the ROR, Johnny. I feel like I really belong here."

"I know you do."

Chet stayed close to Johnny and Randall but, when he looked over to see Mike Wazowski fail to talk spirits back into his team, he just had to go rub it in more. Mike was definitely no Johnny Worthington, that's for sure. He grabbed his cup of sludge and came over to Mike, catching him alone. He sipped at his drink and shrugged. "Sorry, squirt. Some monsters just aren't cut out for the big leagues." He giggled, loving the look on Mike's face. He couldn't wait to crush them all in the next event. It was his first scare games and already it was heating up pretty well with rivalry. It's was certainly exciting!

He came back over to Johnny's side, setting his sludge down. It had gotten cold since he bought it this morning.

Johnny was handing out another t-shirt and collecting the money. "What's the charity anyway?"

"I think the Veterans." Chet pulled his ROR hat from his pocket and exchanged in it place of the OK picture hat on his head. "Hey, I've got Scare 306 to get to in forty-five minutes. Do you want to get a Clawpuccino with me at The Coffee Closet before I head over there?" He could tell that some more caffeine would do them both some good.

"Yeah, I could actually go for a cup of sludge. I didn't get much sleep last night."

Chet reach up and combed his fingers through Johnny's hair. "I can tell. Come on, I'll buy."

* * *

Chet ordered their drinks and they walked together down one of the halls in the School of Scaring. "Johnny, it wouldn't be so bad if everyone knew about us, would it?" He asked, staring down at his Caramel Clawpuccino. "I mean, there isn't anything wrong with us having a relationship."

"I thought we were on the same page, Chet." Johnny didn't like this conversation. He was comfortable with them being a secret.

"We are, Johnny...or, we were." Chet sighed and brought his drink up but only to let the steam waft over his lips and nose. "I'm not saying that I want everyone to see that tape. I really don't. I just feel ready for the next step, that's all. I understand if you're not."

Johnny wished he had something to say to that but Chet had said it all. He just wasn't ready for it and that's what it came down too. "What are you saying? That you're in love with me?"

"I'm saying that I'm ready to fall in love with you, yes. I'm tired of holding back."

"People change when they fall in love."

"You keep saying that, Johnny, but I don't understand how that's such a bad thing." It was the main argument Johnny threw at Chet since they started this relationship. Chet never understood it but he didn't try to until recently. "So others will see us showing a little public affection. So I'll get to embarrass you with pet names and maybe we'll go on an actual date or two. What's wrong with that, Johnny. Those things sounds pretty good to me."

"I've already got a lot on my mind. Adding this to the stress I'm going through right now isn't a good idea, Chet. We'll talk about this over Winter Break, how about that?"

Chet stopped and rested a free hand onto Johnny's arm, stopping him as well. "Johnny, talk to me now."

Johnny narrowed his eyes down at his friend. "You're going to be late for class, Chet."

A pause settled over them. Chet lowered his hand from Johnny's arm and he nodded, looking back down at his cup.

His sullen attitude exasperated Johnny. "Chet." He cupped his hand under Chet's chin and raised his eye up to look at him. "I promise we'll talk about it over winter break."

"I know."

"Do you know that I care about you?"

"Yeah, I know that too." Chet tried to give Johnny a little smile to show that he understood but it was hard because deep down he still didn't understand.

Johnny looked down the hallway on both ends and, seeing that they were alone for the moment, he stole a quick kiss from Chet. "Don't forget how much you mean to me. Just give me time to realize it." He brushed his thumb over Chet's lips before letting go. "Now get to class before your late."

Chet nodded and gave him a easier smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I'll see you later." He said, walking away from Johnny.

"And, Chet."

Chet looked over his shoulder at Johnny.

"I'm not going to be able to do what they ask of me."

Chet's face turned red and he looked down. "So, the tape..."

"I'm sorry."

Chet paused then nodded and looked ahead again, continuing on to class a little slower.

Johnny watched him leave sympathetically.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thanks for your reviews Energy witch! They mean a lot :3 And, yes, honesty is always a good thing lol Johnny needs to start thinking long and hard about him and Chet and figure out what he wants instead of trying to stay with how things are. Because Chet's obviously not happy with continuing things secretly lol_**

* * *

As Chet passed the finished line from just surviving the maze, the next event in the scare games, he threw his hands up and smiled at Johnny beside him.

The victory for them felt amazing as always; until he heard OK pass the finish line behind them. He was sure that Oozma Kappa would be defeated by now.

He looked back up to Johnny who seemed just as surprised.

"Don't worry about it, Boss. It's just luck. Their luck will run out soon." Chet said, lowering his hands to his stomach when the cramps from running finally caught up with him.

"Luck? That's the best you can come up with?" Johnny said with a low growl. He walked through the crowd, pushing aside anyone who got in his way. Chet followed with the other ROR brother's close behind. "They're starting to really piss me off."

"Why are you letting them do that, Johnny? They're no match for us. Those other guys were the real losers for not beating Oozma Kappa." Chet grabbed onto Johnny's arm when they exited the crowd, trying to get him to stop walking away so fast. "We'll show them all who the real monsters are around here."

Johnny pulled his arm away but he stopped and turned to face his team. "Maybe you're right...It just really irritates me that a bunch of misfits like them made it this far. All they're doing is wasting everyone's time. They don't belong here. It's embarrassing to be competing against them." He glared at the crowd, hearing Oozma Kappa inside cheer from their worthless victory.

"We'll crush them in the next event." Javier said, patting Johnny on the shoulder as he walked by him. "Come on. Let's head down to The Growl. I'll buy you guys something to eat."

"Hell yeah!" Reggie perked up and ran up alongside Javier, excited. "Why hasn't anyone stocked the fridge since our last party!? I'm freakin' starving!"

Chip followed after them, trying to convince them to hit the 'Tastes Like Nature' shop, instead.

Chet waited until they were out of earshot before stepping closer to Johnny and looking up at his hard expression with concern. "Johnny, this isn't about Oozma Kappa and you know it."

"What are you talking about. Of course it is." Johnny looked down at Chet, annoyed with the worried look. "Stop looking at me like that, I'm fine."

"You're not talking to me, Johnny." Chet held his hand. "Is it about Sullivan joining up with them instead?"

"No. I didn't want Sullivan in our group. He made an ass of himself and got kicked out of the scare program. A good scarer doesn't do that."

"Come on, boss. You had a lot of high hopes for him. I know you had your heart set on making ROR the perfect fraternity this year. We're awesome!" Chet sighed. "You wanted all the top monsters. You got them all but one and that's eating at you, isn't it."

Johnny pulled his hand away from Chet again and began to walk down the path that his ROR brothers had taken.

Chet walked alongside Johnny. "Oozma Kappa got Sullivan and, you said it yourself, it's the only reason they're this far in the game. So I can see why you're upset. But you don't have to feel like you've made a mistake in dropping him from the ROR. Randall's a great scarer, too, you know." He shrugged. "And there's nothing we can do about it now, Johnny. You humiliated them, you taunted them; but it's not going to make you feel better."

"...It's not just Sullivan that's got me upset." Johnny muttered.

Chet smiled softly, feeling a little victory in chipping away at Johnny's barrier and getting him to open up finally. "What else is it?"

Johnny went quiet and Chet's smile slowly faded.

He nudged Johnny's arm. "Come on. Tell me."

"Just a lot of shit to go through. Work,...study..."

"Us?"

Johnny went quiet again.

"I know, I know. You don't want to talk about 'us' until winter break."

"The tape bothers me. I know that you're scared about it going online."

"I'm not scared. I'm a monster; I scare, I don't get scared." Chet smiled through the pain but his ears still lit up from the humiliating topic they were heading into. "I would never ask you to banish someone just to keep an embarrassing tape off the internet for me. I know it's not right...You're my idol, you know. I told you before we went to bed together and sleeping with you hasn't changed how I see you. You're _THE_ Johnny Worthington the third. Don't even worry about that idiot Kelmor. He's just some prick that knows he will never be as great as you."

Johnny rolled his eyes but gave Chet his charming smile.

"You're the best, Johnny." Chet said, looking up at Johnny with admiration.

Johnny loved the way Chet looked up to him. Hell, it was one of the biggest reasons that attracted him to Chet in the first place.

He wished he could protect Chet from Kelmor's blackmail. Chet had often called him his hero but he felt like such a failure to him now. His charming smile was replaced by a frown. "I ought to break his fucking legs."

"You should." Chet agreed a little too quickly and he lowered his hat to keep the sun out of his eyes. "I would like that." He stopped when a short painful jolt hit his gut and he hugged his arms around his stomach. "We should catch up to them. I'm getting serious hunger cramps here." He rubbed his stomach and started walking again.

* * *

"Stop touching me! It hurts!" Chet huddled in the corner of the ROR foyer.

After The Growl, Chet had been complaining about the food not agreeing well with him but none of them thought it would escalate to this so quickly. The group had barely managed to get him in before Chet collapsed.

Johnny stood close by Chet.

"If we take him to Monstropolis to see the doctor, we wont be able to make a trip back tonight. The buses stop running at 11:45 and it takes two hours to get down there." Chip leaned against the wall, looking at his injured ROR brother.

Javier checked his wristwatch and nodded in agreement. "It's already eight o clock and who knows how long the check up would take."

"I don't think this is something that he's going to magically sleep off." Reggie looked over Chet from where he stood. "He should go get checked out."

Johnny knelt down by Chet. "I'll take him there. We'll get a room at a hotel and come back in the morning." He reached out and brushed Chet's bangs back. He was sweating and his skin felt hot.

Chet looked at Johnny through his tears. "I don't feel sick."

"You do to me. You're burning up."

"No, it's not a sick feeling. It's...It's painful. It's just so painful." He hugged his stomach tighter and Johnny pulled the small male into his arms, standing back up with him.

"We'll get you looked at." He promised.

"The Scare Games continue in three days." Javier felt the need to remind them about it. "If he's not feeling better by then—"

"I will be. I won't let you guys down." Chet laid his head against Johnny's chest. "Three days is plenty of time to get better." He couldn't bare the thought of letting Johnny down by not being able to participate in the scare games. The scare games meant a lot to Johnny.

"Reggie, open the door." Johnny ordered then looked back at the other two. "I'll call you guys later when we figure out what's going on. Just don't let this get around. If anyone comes around asking for either of us, just tell them we're studying and we don't want to be disturbed."

"Yeah, yeah, the usual. We got it." Reggie pulled open the door. "Can he walk? People will see you two like this and then we wont have to cover for you guys because everyone will already know."

Chet winced at the idea of walking but he nodded. "I can manage." He let Johnny lower him to his feet and he took baby steps out the door.

Johnny grabbed his and Chet's jacket off the coat rack before heading out with him.


	7. Chapter 7

"A bloody two hour long bus ride," Johnny muttered under his breath as he used the hotel card key to open their room. "thirty minutes of waiting for a doctor, another fucking hour for them to ask bullshit questions and take some fucking samples and for what?" He enter the room, not even bothering to check it out. "We have to wait 3 to 5 days for results?! That's bullshit!"

Chet came into the room behind Johnny with a bag of fast food in one hand and a small store bag in the other. He was feeling much better after seeing the doctor and the pain killers were a great help as well. "It'll be alright, Johnny. They gave me medicine." He held up the store bag.

Johnny smacked Chet's hat off his head and grabbed the bag. "These are random painkillers, Chet! They don't even know what the fuck is wrong with you to be able to give you the right fucking medicine!"

Chet picked up his hat and set it on the tv stand. He pulled out a hamburger and went to the bed, sitting at the foot of it. "At least they help." He kicked off his shoes. "Come sit down by me and eat something. You're getting a little cranky."

"Shut up, Chet." Johnny scowled at a pot of fake flowers.

"I'm sorry." Chet unwrapped his burger and took a bite.

It was quiet like that for a good five minutes. Chet liked the quiet but after awhile it began to annoy Johnny. "Did you see that condescending look the doctor gave me when I was asking perfectly normal questions?"

"Doctors are so self righteous." Chet said with his mouthful. "I like when you made him flinch. He really got scared, didn't he." He chuckled.

Johnny smiled a bit at this. "He _was_ pretty pathetic."

Chet patted the spot beside him and Johnny finally took the invite and came over to sit down with Chet. He took his burger out of the paper bag and allowed the quiet to settle over them again.

* * *

Chet didn't finish his food. He got sick of it after awhile and decided to pop in two more pain killers and lay back into the bed. "Why is this crummy hotel bed softer than our ROR beds? I want this bed, Johnny." He whined, stretching out.

"It's too soft." Johnny crawled onto Chet and kissed his temple. "I feel like we're going to get sucked into the mattress."

"I like it." Chet smiled and closed his eyes as Johnny continued to kiss the side of his face. "No one's around, Johnny. No roommates or assholes with video cameras. We're all alone here."

"You want to be on top again?"

Chet shook his head and raised his chin as Johnny kissed down to his jawline. "No, I feel safer underneath you." He opened his eyes slowly and stared at a design on the comforter. "Do painkillers take pleasure out of sex?" He mused, plucking at a lose thread in the design.

"Lets find out." Johnny smirked and rubbed his hand against Chet's groin.

Chet took in a quick breath and raised one of his knees. "_Ooh_.." He turned his head, rubbing his cheek against Johnny's jaw. "Johnny, should we tell them?" He whispered against his ear.

"Tell who what?" Johnny nipped at Chet's ear then stopped and pulled back. "If this is about the tape—"

"It is."

"And ROR?"

"Yeah." Chet reached up and brushed his fingers against Johnny's left horn.

"Are you insane? Why should we tell them anything like that? It's not their business." He sat back on his heels on Chet's thighs.

"They'll see it." Chet averted his eyes to the door, paranoid about another interruption. Two hours away from Monsters University and he was still worried about Kelmor and the tape.

Johnny opened his mouth to retort but stopped and sighed. He looked over Chet and raised an eyebrow, giving him a sad look. "We forgot the lube."

"Oh damn." Chet turned his head away from the door and looked at the lamp instead. "Oh well, just force it in me."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "You don't like it without the lube. We've tried it without it more than once. It's not worth it."

"I've got painkillers."

Johnny took hold of Chet's hand and squeezed it. "I'm not going to do that to you." He forced a smile and brought his hand up, kissing it. "I'll go down to the corner store."

"But it's, like, four blocks from here." Chet watched Johnny give his hand another kiss. "Maybe you could just keep me warm tonight."

"I will." Johnny began to kiss down his arm as he gently laid back on top of his lover. "But maybe I'll want to wake you up in a good mood tomorrow." He gave Chet a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll be quick." He said as he got off of Chet.

Chet sat up and watched Johnny get dressed. "You mean you're going without me?"

"There's no point in us both going. You're too sick, remember."

"It's not sickness." Chet crossed his arms over his chest, a little annoyed that Johnny wouldn't believe him.

Johnny pulled on his jacket and grabbed the card key, showing it to Chet while he leaned over and kissed the top of his head. "I've got the key so don't open the door for anyone."

Chet raised his head and kissed Johnny on the lips before he could pull away. "If I fall asleep while you're gone, wake me up when you come back."

Johnny nodded and went to the door, pulling it open.

"And Johnny," Chet called to him, laying back against the pillows.

Johnny stopped in the doorway and looked back.

"Bring me back a chocolate bloodyfinger bar?" He smiled.

Johnny looked at the half eaten hamburger on the nightstand then back to Chet and nodded. He didn't see the point in questioning Chet's odd hunger moods. "I'll be back soon." He promised, shutting the door behind him.

He started down the hallway to the elevator and got in.

Finally, some time to think. He almost had a panic attack when Chet brought up the ROR finding out about the tape.

And he couldn't stand the look on Chet's face. The utter embarrassment and shame in his eyes at just the thought of their fraternity brothers seeing him in that tape.

Johnny was afraid of them seeing him as well. It wasn't an image he needed others to see of himself. He was the president of ROR; a scandal like that would scar his reputation.

But what was he suppose to do about it? Kelmor was asking too much of him.

_Banish_ _someone_?

Who was there to banish anyways?

The elevator came to the first floor and he stepped out, keeping his eyes to the ground.

Sure, there were monsters who didn't belong at MU but were any of them _banishable_? That was crazy to think about. He couldn't understand when Brent had banished those two nobodies last year and he still can't understand it now that he's president. He was hoping that he would be able to end that tradition.

Of course, he wasn't considering it. It would be wrong to ruin someone's life over a sex tape.

He tried to shake the thoughts out of his head and for awhile he walked silently down the sidewalk toward the corner store. It made him crazy just to think about it. He had to make a firm decision and stick with it. No banishing. There. That's it. Now he just had to survive the next few years at college-and the rest of his life-knowing that he has a sex tape online.

It won't be so hard after awhile.

But still...

* * *

**_A bloodyfinger was the best I could come up with for a monster candy that's like our own xD Bloodyfinger=Butterfinger...course bloodyfinger sounds gross xD LOL_**

**_Thanks for the review, noahandrexarementforeachothere! Yeah, something tells me it's not your average cramps ;3 We'll find out when the results come it lol And, yes! I love having fangirl attacks when i noticed chapters from my fav stories are up ;D I also feel the same way when I see reviews to my stories, lmao it just makes my day :)  
_**

**_Hey, Energy Witch! Yeah, but Johnny's just too insecure at the moment to let his ROR brother's know about the tape. Looks like he's still weighing his options in the back of his mind._**


	8. Chapter 8

It took a good hour and a half before Johnny came back to the hotel and swiped his card key, opening their door.

Chet looked away from the television and sat up in bed. "Johnny!" He crossed his legs and smiled. His hair was a little damp and the only thing he had on was his boxers. "Was it busy?"

"It's midnight, what do you think?" He handed Chet the bloodyfinger bar and sat on the edge of the bed, picking at the tape around the cap of the lube. "You took a shower without me?" He said with a hint of both disappointment and amusement.

Chet set the candy bar off to the side and hugged Johnny from behind. "What took you so long?"

"Like I said, it's midnight. That corner store closed by the time I got there but I went for a walk and," he snipped the tape off and turned the bottle over to show Chet, "there was an all night store a few more blocks down—Check it out. It has heating action." He smirked, obviously proud of himself.

Chet reached around Johnny and took the bottle. "Thank you." He kissed Johnny's hair.

"What are you watching?" Johnny looked around for the remote and found it on his pillow beside them.

"I don't know but it's funny." Chet flicked his finger against the cap of the bottle, popping it open, and he grinned. "Wanna watch something else?" He asked as Johnny turned off the tv and set the remote onto the nightstand.

"No, I'm in the mood for something different."

Chet laughed and rubbed himself against Johnny's back. "I meant do you wanna watch me."

Johnny chuckled, leaning back into Chet's touch. "Oh, good, then we're on the same page here."

"It's all I've been thinking about since you've been gone." Chet nuzzled Johnny's ear and ran his fingers up one of his horns, whispering, "I want you to watch me finger myself."

Johnny turned red in the face and looked over his shoulder at Chet who was also wearing a heavy blush. "Okay." He said dazed, feeling kind of stupid but was oddly okay with that. He began taking off his clothes while Chet scooted into the center of the bed and pulled off his boxers, kicking them aside. "Too bad we don't have any music. It's too quiet." He poured some lube into his hand and coated his fingers with it.

Johnny sat on his knees near the foot of the bed, watching with interest. "Don't worry about the quiet. You'll be screaming my name in no time." He winked.

Chet leaned back on his elbows.

"Hands and knees." Johnny instructed.

Chet giggled and sat up again, biting his lip. He moved around to get onto his hands and knees and laid his head against the sheets with his bottom in the air. "Anything else, boss?" He said as he reached underneath him between his legs and rubbed his entrance, letting out a sigh. He glanced behind him to see if Johnny was still entertained and he smiled at the lustful look on his lover's face. "Like what you see?" He laid his head back down and slipped a finger in, spreading his legs further apart.

Johnny cocked his head to the side with half lidded eyes. "Two fingers...a little faster."

Chet obeyed and he winced as he slipped in both his middle and ring finger, pumping them faster inside of him. "Mmm..._Johnny_."

The corner of Johnny's mouth turned up perversely as he watched. "Touch yourself with your other hand." He moved to sit closer behind Chet.

Chet moved his other hand underneath him, pushing his shoulders against the mattress for balance. It was a little awkward of a position but he managed to make it work and his breathing picked up as he stroked himself. A spasm of pleasure shot up his spine. "O-oh, Johnny..._Mm_,.."

Johnny touched Chet's hips with his fingertips, giving Chet goosebumps. He rubbed his hands down to his caress Chet's waist then rubbed them back to his hips. "You ready?"

Chet nodded and slowly pulled his fingers out as Johnny pushed in his larger fingers. "_Yes_..." He moaned.

Johnny stroked himself and brought his hips up, lining his erection with Chet's opening. He removed his fingers and pushed himself inside of Chet.

Chet dug his feet into the covers, curling his toes. "_Uh_~! Johnny!" He grabbed fistfuls of the sheets and raised his head off the bed.

Johnny wasted no time and jumped right into it, thrusting hard into Chet.

"_Ah_—Ow!" Chet pushed his face into the mattress and trembled.

Johnny continued to caress his hips.

Somewhere along the line, Chet's moans had turned into sobs and Johnny leaned over the smaller body and kissed the back of his neck, slowing down his pace. "Chet? Are you crying?" Chet had never cried when they had sex. He had never hurt Chet to the point of crying. Sure, maybe Chet shed a tear or two their first time but he was moaning and begging for it.

"Don't...stop..." Chet whined.

Johnny continued to kiss the back of his neck, thrusting in and out.

"Don't,...Johnny,...stop..."

Johnny pulled back and he stopped his thrusts. "You want me to stop?"

"Please..._stop_." Chet pulled the pillow close to him and buried his face against it, crying.

Johnny looked down as he slowly pulled out of Chet. "What's wrong?" It was safe to say that he was freaking out a little. This has never happened to him before.

Chet continued to cry into the pillow and no matter what Johnny did, he couldn't get an answer out of him. He rubbed Chet's back to try and soothe him; he whispered sweet things into his ear; he even stroked Chet's member—but that seemed to upset Chet more. Finally, he just laid beside Chet and held him close until he managed to stop crying.

* * *

Johnny ran his fingers through Chet's hair and kissed his forehead. "What happened?" He asked when things had calmed down.

"...Cramps." Chet mumbled.

"Oh," Johnny said, concerned about these cramps that Chet was experiencing but still a little relieved that it wasn't anything he had done during sex to hurt him. He looked at the nightstand where Chet's painkillers were and he reached across him, grabbing the bottle. "Here."

Chet shook his head. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"It might start up again."

Chet took in a shaky breath and he nodded, sitting up on his hip so he could take the pills. "I'm sorry, Johnny..." He popped two pills in his mouth and swallowed them. Another tear fell down his face as he laid back in Johnny's arms. "We can try again."

"I think you need to rest."

Chet's face twisted up trying not to cry again. "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that." Johnny held the back of Chet's head and gave him an eskimo kiss, leaning their foreheads together.

"...I'm sore." Chet curled and uncurled his fingers against Johnny's chest, staring at nothing in particular.

"I can give you a massage. It'll help you sleep it off." Johnny was already sitting up and nudging Chet to roll onto his stomach.

Chet didn't protest and he crossed his arms under his head. He hated the stupid cramps more than ever now.

Johnny grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a bit into his hands. "The heat should help you feel better." He said when Chet looked over his shoulder at him. "Relax."

Chet laid his head back onto his arms and closed his eyes, silently enjoying the massage from Johnny until he slipped into a deep sleep halfway through.

* * *

_**Aw, Chet, don't worry baby! :c I wont torture you with these cramps much longer.  
**_

_**Thank you all so much for reviewing! It's so good to hear from my readers!  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

"_Johnny_..."

Johnny groaned and tightened his hold onto Chet as he slowly woke up. "What..."

"Are you awake?"

Johnny scowled but refused to open his eyes. "What do you want, Chet?" He was awake enough to notice that it was actually a pillow he was hugging onto but not awake enough to care. As long as he could hear Chet then there was no reason to panic.

"I'm ready now."

Johnny scrunched his eyebrows together, confused. He peaked open one eye to see Chet sitting beside him in bed. "What time is it?" The amount of strength he had to open his eye left him and he closed it again, about to slip back into another deep sleep.

"It's 3 in the morning."

He felt Chet's fingers card through his hair but it only pushed him further into wanting to go back to sleep.

"Come on, Johnny. I've already put the lube on and taken my painkillers, let's try again, please, boss." Chet pressed his lips against Johnny's lips and when he pulled back Johnny was narrowing his eyes up at him, curiously. "I'm ready this time."

Johnny brought his hand up and he rubbed his eyes, groaning. "You think you can just wake me up and I'll suddenly get in the mood for you?"

"Yes." Chet laughed. "It's worked every other time I've done it."

"I'm tired, Chet."

Chet's grin fell into a polite smile and he rubbed his hand against Johnny's chest. "If you're afraid I'll get hurt—"

"I'm not. I'm just not in the mood." Johnny snapped, closing his eyes again.

Chet looked over Johnny's face and his smile vanished all together. "Okay..I'm sorry." He laid back in bed.

Johnny had never rejected him before like this so it felt a bit surreal. He wasn't sure how to handle it and just laid on his back, staring distantly ahead.

The moments passed by slowly before he felt Johnny move around beside him, shoving the pillow back behind their heads, and then lay his arm across his stomach. "Stop that."

Chet blinked and turned his head to face Johnny who was looking back at him. "What?"

"What ever it is you're thinking about."

Chet hadn't been trying to think about anything but, since Johnny mentioned it, he allowed himself to think things over. "I just feel like..." He cast his eyes downward. "I mean,..."

"I know."

"No you don't." Chet sighed and turned his head away. "_I_ don't even know what I'm saying."

Johnny pulled Chet closer to him. "Maybe I'm a little afraid of hurting you again. I mean, the sex could have triggered the cramps and you were in a lot of pain."

"I took my medicine." Chet plucked at the covers and nuzzled his head under Johnny's chin. "And when's the next time we'll get an opportunity like this again? We're all alone here, Johnny. It's not like we can rent out a hotel every week."

"We can't?" A smirked ghosted over Johnny's lips and Chet smiled briefly.

"Still. We've been having bad luck with sex. First, Kelmor interrupts us and turns what we have together into something dirty. And then these stupid cramps get in the way and now you're afraid to have sex with me." He looked back up into Johnny's eyes. "I just want to feel like everything's okay again."

"Everything _is_ okay."

"But it doesn't feel like it, Johnny."

Johnny scanned his eyes over Chet's face. He didn't like to see Chet worrying over them. Chet had been wanting to talk about their relationship and he just pushed it all aside. He let his insecurities make Chet just as insecure but he didn't realize the effect it was making until now. "Everything's okay." He repeated softly and kissed Chet on the mouth.

Chet slipped his arms around Johnny's neck, embracing him.

One thing led to another after that. Chet rubbed Johnny's chest, Johnny kissed Chet's neck and rolled over onto him, Chet wrapped his legs around Johnny's waist and, soon enough, they connected.

But something was different about this time.

Sex before was always a physical thing to Johnny but this was the first time that his emotions were tied into the act.

Was this love making?

Chet's moaning didn't sound as perverse as it normally did when they had sex. He was quieter than usual and his breath was tied along with sweet words in Johnny's ear. Instead of having his hands rub all over the place, Chet held the back of Johnny's head and hugged his other arm around his back, embracing him throughout it all.

Johnny even noticed a difference in the way he handle it as well. He said Chet's name a little more than usual and the eye contact between them was soft.

When Chet came, he still couldn't hold back his cries or the way his body convulsed to the pleasure. But when Johnny came inside of Chet, he felt different; he didn't growl or bite onto Chet or pin him down. He held him against his body and said his name.

"Chet, Chet..._Chet_! I love you..Chet...Chet..."

And then they separated slowly and laid together in bed, coming down from the euphoria.

Chet was looking at Johnny with awe which made Johnny avoid looking at him in the eye.

"I didn't mean—"

Chet quickly cut Johnny off. "I know. You were in the moment." He smiled but when Johnny looked back at him that look in Chet's eye never left.

"Not to say that I don't, you know, feel something for you. It's just—"

"Johnny..._shh_." Chet kissed him softly and cuddled close. "Let's go to sleep."

Johnny rubbed Chet's shoulder and stared at the alarm clock. He should have been freaking out right now. Why did he say he _loved_ Chet? Well, maybe he did love Chet. It wasn't exactly the same thing as being in-love, right? He _did_ care about Chet after all so it shouldn't have been too much of a stretch to love him. Johnny knew that his thoughts would be tormented by it later but, right now, he drifted off to sleep only able to think about Chet's fingertips ghosting over his chest.

* * *

Chet opened his bloodyfinger bar on the bus. He had the window seat even though he vaguely remembered promising hat Johnny could have the window seat on the way back home. But since Johnny didn't bring it up, Chet enjoyed the view as he ate his candy bar.

Johnny seemed a little distant at first until a couple of college students congratulated him on ROR's advancement in the scare games. That charming smile that Chet loved so much came back to Johnny's face as he educated the college students on some great scaring tips.

The bus ride didn't seem as long as the first time. Probably because Chet wasn't in pain this time around and Johnny was telling stories that enthralled Chet. He leaned his head against Johnny's shoulder, listening contently.

"I saw you guys in the stinging glow urchins match! Hey, Alexander! Those were some sweet dodging moves, man!"

Hearing his name, Chet became alert and looked around Johnny to the college students sitting across from them. "Thanks! They _were_ pretty sweet. Johnny taught me most of what I know today though. He's the greatest!"

Johnny waved his hand to dismiss Chet's flattery. "That's not entirely true. ROR picks the best of the best to have in their fraternity. Chet was no exception."

Chet loved getting compliments like this from Johnny. It made him feel so important.

"Maybe I'll get a spot in the ROR someday." One of the students said.

"Everyone gets a fair chance to prove themselves." Johnny leaned back in his seat, getting tired of the conversation. "Just do better than the best and we might come looking for you to join."

The students were certainly excited about this and began to talk amongst themselves, giving Johnny and Chet time to just enjoy the rest of the bus ride in peace.

Once they were dropped off at MU, Chet popped in two more pills and followed Johnny to the ROR house.

"I'm impressed. I've been away a whole night and the house is still standing." Johnny joked, stepping up to the porch.

Chet laughed and reached for the doorknob but it was opened from the inside before he could grab it. He stepped back, expecting one of his ROR brothers to greet them but it was none other than Kelmor who stood in the doorway.


	10. Chapter 10

Johnny went on to the offensive and he grabbed Kelmor by his Omega Howl blazer, pulling him out of the doorway. "What the hell are you doing here? You're on ROR grounds, Dipshit!"

"What's going on?" Randall and Javier came out onto the porch and Randall wrung his hands nervously. "Kelmor didn't do anything. He just dropped by for a minute."

"I've got only the deepest respect for the ROR." Kelmor said, prying Johnny's hands off of him when he had the chance to. "I only came down to pick up Nancy's sweater. She lost it after that party you guys held."

"Bullshit!"Johnny snarled.

Kelmor shrugged. "Well, I couldn't find it anyways. But what's with the hostility? Omega Howl isn't a threat to ROR, is it?"

"I think you should leave now." Chet stepped up to the OH member with disdain.

Kelmor looked down at Chet with a new interest. "Hey, I saw you last night."

Chet pulled back his head confused. "Saw me? I wasn't even here, loser!"

Kelmor's voice dropped low. "I think you know what I mean. I can't stop watching it. It's addictive." He winked.

Chet caught on and he stepped back to Johnny's side, tugging on Johnny's jacket. "Kick his ass, Johnny!"

Johnny didn't need to be told twice. He swung at Kelmor, landing a blow to his jaw. When he swung again Kelmor ducked out of the way and Javier grabbed him from behind. "You want to get kicked off campus?!" Javier snapped, trying to restrain Johnny.

Kelmor wiped his hand across his mouth. "No, it's alright." He spat out some blood on the porch. "Come on, Johnny. We can be good friends. And trust me when I say that I admire you. The great Johnny Worthington the Third; what's not to admire about you?" He smiled his sickly sweet smile and ran his fingers through his hair, fixing himself up. "I'll see you after the next event in the scare games." He looked between both Johnny and Chet then smirked and began down the porch steps.

Johnny jerked himself out of Javier's grasp and watched the bastard leave before he stormed into the ROR house, fuming. "I don't want that bastard inside this house again. He's on a high alert list, you got that?"

"High alert?" Randall shut the door after everyone came inside. "But he seems like a great guy."

"He's a douchebag." Chet crossed his arms over his chest but was pulled by the elbow toward Javier.

"What did the doctor say? You guys told us you would call last night." Javier looked over Chet then let him go.

"I've got some painkillers but..." He sighed and shrugged.

"They're not going to tell us anything for a few days." Johnny finished. "What did Kelmor say to you guys?"

"He says nothing but good things about ROR and you, Johnny." Randall said, wanting to get back into the Kelmor conversation.

"We've got another card for the scare games." Javier quickly added, clearly wanting to avoid the Kelmor topic until Johnny calmed down. "Looks like a hide-n-sneak game."

Chet lit up with excitement. "That's my favorite game!" He looked onto Javier's person for the card but Javier pulled it out of his pocket before Chet could get his hands on it.

"Maybe we should practice. Oozma Kappa's been out in the quad for hours playing this game." Javier handed the card toward Johnny who took it and looked it over.

"_Someone is coming; this could ruin your night. Stay hidden, take over, and stay out of sight_." Johnny looked over the back of the card, calming down a little.

"I'm awesome at this game! I played it all the time when I was a kid." Chet felt pumped. "Let's play! I'll go hide right now." He ran up the stairs. "You'll never find me!"

Randall smiled. "This game is perfect for my talent." He turned invisible so that he was just a floating ROR sweater and a pair of shorts. When he became visible again, he pulled on the sweater. "You think we can play naked?" He suggested but then laughed it off. "Don't worry, I'll make it work. Should I hide too?"

Johnny tucked the card away. "Fine."

Randall went up the stairs after Chet.

Johnny turned to Javier. "Where's Chip and Reggie?"

"They went out for coffee right before Kelmor showed up. What's with you and Kelmor?"

Johnny reluctantly dismissed the topic Kelmor for the moment. Javier was a good ROR member but Johnny still debated on telling him about the tape. "Javier, you know anything about the old ROR tradition?"

Javier was surprised that Johnny even brought up the old tradition but he nodded. "Yeah, I'm aware of it. Chip told me about how the old president...well, you know. But Chip said you weren't going to continue with that tradition. Are you thinking about banishing Kelmor, man?"

"What? No." Johnny looked around, suddenly thinking about that idea. Banishing Kelmor sounded pretty great. "...Did Kelmor say anything about Chet or me?"

"Just that you're a great leader and nothing about Chet really. He was a kiss-ass for the most part."

Johnny stared at the front door as if Kelmor could be on the other side. "Go hide with the others. I'll come find you guys."

Javier hesitated but started up the stairs after the others.

Whatever Kelmor's game was, Johnny didn't like the rules. He may be able to fool everyone else but he knew better than that.

* * *

Chip and Reggie came back with coffee by the time Johnny had found Chet and Javier. Randall was still on the loose somewhere.

"If you ditched the ROR sweater, that's cheating!" Chet shouted as he headed into the kitchen with Reggie who also wanted to play.

Javier filled Chip in on the fight Johnny started with Kelmor while Johnny huffed about how it was Kelmor who started it.

"What are you talking about the old ROR tradition for, Johnny?" Chip asked after Javier brought that up as well. "I thought that tradition was going to stop here?"

"I didn't say anything about continuing it."

"Then don't even bring it up. It's a dark past and should stay buried. Let's drop this whole thing and just put our minds toward the scare games. We need this win, Johnny."

Johnny nodded and was going to head into the kitchen to help find Randall but Chip stopped him again.

"Wait, you're weren't considering to banishing Oozma Kappa, are you?"

"Oozma Kappa? No way! They're not worth tainting ROR's reputation." He pulled out of Chip's grip and smoothed the wrinkles in his sweater. "Now, like you said, let's just forget about the whole thing and focus on the scare games."

There was a crash behind them and they turned to see a floating sweater had just knocked over a picture frame off the wall.

Reggie and Chip ran in at the sound of the crash and laughed at Randall. "Got you!" Reggie tackled the sweater until Randall turned visible again.

* * *

After a long day of doing nothing but playing hide-n-sneak and studying, Johnny went up the stairs to his room.

The lights were dimmed inside and Chet was on his bed, rearranging the pillows.

"Are those the couch pillows?" Johnny asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah, they're really fuzzy and soft." Chet moved the pillows around. "I brought my blankets in too. I think I've got this bed to be more comfortable than the hotel bed."

"Wait, your blankets? Are you moving into my room now?" Johnny came to the foot of the bed and picked up a pillow that he didn't recognize.

Chet shrugged. "Why not?"

"Why not?" Johnny rolled his eyes and Chet snatched the pillow out of his hands, placing it back onto the bed in a particular way. "What if the others find out that we're sharing a bed?"

"I thought about that. I was going to tell them that there's a leak in my room or something clever like that. You promised to get it fixed and said I could bunk with you until then." He fluffed another pillow then snuggled down into the blankets. "Or they can just not find out. It's not like they barge into our rooms all the time." he chuckled.

"It's risky."

"So take a risk with me." Chet held out his hand for Johnny's hand.

Johnny walked back over to his bedroom door, locking it and turning off the light. He then came back and took Chet's hand, getting into bed with him. "One night."

"Two nights." Chet smirked and laid close to Johnny. He grinned and traced Johnny's jawline. "You made Kelmor bleed. That was hot. I wish they hadn't stopped you from breaking his legs."

Johnny nodded and rubbed Chet's side. "I was thinking,...I could do it."

Chet chuckled and hugged Johnny. "Break Kelmor's legs? I know you could-"

"Banish someone."

Chet paled and pulled back quickly, sitting up on his hip. "Banish someone? Johnny, are you out of your mind?"

Johnny sat up as well and grabbed a pillow, plucking at the fringe of it. "I was only thinking about it. I'm just saying that I could, if I wanted to."

Chet crossed his arms over his chest and gave Johnny a disapproving look. "But you don't want to..._right_?"

"Right."

"_Right_, Johnny?" He said more sternly.

Johnny scowled at Chet. "...If ROR has been doing this tradition since it was first founded then why should it stop now? Everyone in ROR was all for this until I became president. Why, when we need this tradition the most, is it suddenly banned?"

"Because _you_ banned it."

"I'm still the fucking president and I say we bring it back."

Chet took the pillow out of Johnny's hands and placed it back where Johnny had snatched it. He climbed onto his lap and rested his forearms against Johnny's chest. "Don't let Kelmor change your morals, Johnny. Stick with what you believe in. You don't want to banish anyone."

"I want to banish Kelmor."

A smile flickered over Chet's lips. "Well, that would be great actually. He's an asshole. But that wouldn't solve anything. He'd still have that tape leaked onto the net." Chet began to comb his fingers through Johnny's hair as he pushed Johnny to lie back.

"He has no right to threaten me." Johnny snarled, holding Chet's hips and laying his head back against the pillow.

"But there's nothing we can do about it. Some things are more important. It'll be embarrassing when that tape gets out but it wont be the end of the world. We're still the best of the best. We'll win the scare games, continue being the top fraternity, and go on to be great scarers. Remember when we posted all of those pics of Oozma Kappa all over the place? Well, people are starting to forget about that and they were able to survive it."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Don't even mention them."

"I'm just saying, if they can survive humiliation like that then so can we." Chet kissed Johnny and gave him a comforting smile.

"A picture of them being adorable and a tape of us having sex are two different kinds of humiliation."

"Then we'll show them all that we can survive even the most embarrassing of situations."

"Yeah, well..." Johnny glanced to the side of Chet. "I'm still keeping my options open for the moment. There has to be someone around here who deserves to be banished."

Chet groaned and rolled off of Johnny, laying beside him.

"Maybe even someone who could easily live a normal life in the human world."

"Humans are toxic. How can any of us live a normal life in a world that's poisonous to us?"

Johnny rolled onto his side, facing Chet, but Chet rolled onto his side, facing away from Johnny. "I only said I was thinking about it. I didn't say I would do it."

Chet was quiet.

Johnny looked down at Chet's hip and began to rub it. "Come on..." He pushed Chet's shirt up, caressing his bare skin. He didn't like Chet being upset or disappointed in him. "Let's do something else." He said with a toothy grin, kissing onto Chet's neck.

Chet pushed Johnny's hand away and hugged onto the pillow beside him. "Let me think about it." He murmured.

Johnny frowned and laid back against his pillow; quiet for the rest of the night.

* * *

_**Wow this is the longest chapter so far ;D lmao hope you enjoyed it!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Johnny's alarm blared, waking both him and Chet with a start.

"Why'd you set that thing? We don't have classes today." Chet groaned, covering his head with a pillow.

Johnny moved over to his nightstand, feeling as though he were swimming in pillows. "Good God, Chet." He slammed the snooze button. "It's fucking hot under all these covers." He rubbed his hand across his forehead, wiping off a light sweat.

It had been three nights and Chet was still sleeping in his bed. Hadn't they agreed on two? He looked back at Chet who was bundling in the covers and giving him that innocent look.

Johnny gave a quiet laugh and got out of bed, heading for his closet. "Don't give me that look."

"You're not sleeping in on a day off?" He leaned over and fixed some of the pillows Johnny had disrupted.

"There's no such thing as a day off when your president of the ROR."

Things had been better between them lately. Johnny hadn't mentioned his thoughts on banishing someone and neither of them brought up the tape. Kelmor hadn't shown up but tonight was the next event in the scare games and Johnny knew he would be seeing him afterward.

Chet got out of bed and picked up his clothes from off the floor. "Scare games are tonight." He opened Johnny's dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers. Johnny wasn't sure when Chet started to wear his underwear but he was far from complaining. In fact, Chet had been taking some hand-me-downs from Johnny a lot recently. Johnny would come to bed and find Chet wearing his jerseys or sweaters. As long as Chet didn't wear anything like that in public around the other ROR members then Johnny was all for it.

"Johnny?"

Johnny snapped his attention away from Chet pulling up his pants and looked him in the eye. "Hm, what?" He hadn't realized he had been staring like a creeper.

Chet snorted a laugh and repeated everything Johnny had missed. "The scare games are tonight. Aren't you excited? We've got this in the bag! And tomorrow it'll be us against HSS."

Johnny chuckled. "HSS are pretty creepy so I'm gonna need you to practice your scary face." He came close and slipped his arms around Chet.

Chet growled. "Rawr." He smiled afterwards, unable to keep a straight face when looking up at Johnny.

Johnny smirked and traced his fingers up and down Chet's back. Then, quicker than Chet could blink, he let out his signature roar, frightening the smaller one.

Chet trembled in his arms and his eyes were teary from the experience. "_Johnny_..." He blushed and quickly pushed away from him, pulling down his shirt over the bulge growing in his pants. "Why'd you do that? You know how bad it turns me on!"

Johnny grinned sadistically and pushed Chet onto the bed.

Chet hugged his arms around Johnny's neck and wrapped his legs around his waist. "Do we have time? You're the president after all. Can't even sleep in on a day with no classes."

"I'll make time." He nipped at Chet's shoulder.

There was a knock on the door and both Johnny and Chet froze in their compromising positions. "Who is it?" Johnny called, raising his head up to look at the door.

"_It's Chip_."

Johnny quickly got off of Chet who sat up and pulled himself to the center of the bed, piling blankets on top of him.

"What do you want?" He asked, looking at the lump in the bed. _How unnoticeable_; he rolled his eyes and went to the door, opening it a crack. "I'm getting dressed. Can't this wait?"

"HSS is here to see you." Chip leaned in a bit closer. "Practicing your roar up here? Good job. You made at least three of the girls flinch."

Johnny collected up a charming grin. "Was Rosie one of them?"

Chip raised an eyebrow. "A fight between a semi-truck and a bulldozer could make that chick bat an eye."

"Eh, I'm still perfecting it. I'll scare her one of these days." Johnny looked over his shoulder to see the lump still under the covers. "Hey, um...I'll be down in a bit so stall them."

Chip nodded and turned down the hall.

Johnny shut the door and went back over to the bed. "Alright, he's gone and he doesn't know you're here."

Chet moved around under the blankets then poked his head out, keeping the rest of himself covered.

"Eta Hiss Hiss is here though and they need to talk to me." Johnny straightened his shirt collar and checked himself over in the full length mirror on his closet door. "I told you there were no days off for the president." He smoothed back his hair and worked a little harder on his smile. It was hard to be charming to the president of HSS, Rosie Levin.

"I wonder what they came to talk about." Chet said quietly, afraid Chip might still be outside the door.

"Let's hope they're not worried about tonight." Johnny found that thought laughable. "We both know we'll make it to the final games."

"Well, go hurry up and talk with them. I need to catch a bus ride into town anyways." Chet got out of bed and still continued to pull his shirt down over his bulge.

Johnny pulled out his wallet. "Are you shopping?"

Chet nodded. "Yeah, we really need to change the sheets."

"The sheets? We need new ones?"

"Those are filthy. It'll be better just to scrap it all and get a fresh set."

Johnny was now hesitating in handing over his card to Chet.

"You ever think about changing the colors a bit?" Chet continued. "Red and Gold is great and all but how about blue or...purple?" He smiled.

"Those aren't the colors for ROR."

Chet rolled his eyes and held out his hand for the card. "Alright, I'll see what I can do. It wouldn't kill to have more color though."

"Pick up some food while you're out and don't go crazy on the ROR fund." He gave Chet the card reluctantly. He really liked keeping a good eye on the purchases made by his ROR team members. He didn't want to have another meeting about overspending.

"The nearest town is about ten minutes away so I won't be gone too long."

"Bring Reggie or Javier with you." Johnny went to his door. "And wait a couple of minutes before leaving my room. I don't want anyone to see us come out together."

Chet brushed his fingers over the bulge in his pants. "I'll find something to do while I wait." He implied.

Johnny watched Chet tease himself and he sighed. "_Damn_..."

Chet sat in bed. "Better hurry, Johnny. You don't want to have HSS waiting too long for you."

Johnny took a few more moments to look over Chet before he groaned and walked out, leaving Chet to go on without him. "This better be fucking important."

As he made his way down the stairs, he replaced his annoyed scowled with a charming grin. "Ladies," He greeted, catching their attention. "to what do I bring this pleasure?"

Rosie spoke up as their leader. "We just decided to drop by before turning in for the day. We've got to get enough rest for the scare games tonight." HSS was made up entirely of nocturnal monsters. It was a close call for them during the 'Don't Scare the Teen' maze since they were playing through their sleep hours.

"Your house is going to be hosting tonight's event." Susan added.

Behind Johnny's phoney grin was a confused frown. He had forgotten momentarily that they were asked to have their house used in the 'Hide-n-Sneak' game. "Yes, it's quite an honor."

"We were just wondering if you would mind we get a quick tour." Susan continued but Rosie brought up her hand, shushing her.

"You guys hang out here everyday. You must know the best hiding spots. So you wouldn't mind if we take a quick look around, would you?"

"Worried about Oozma Kappa, are we?" Johnny quipped, earning a hiss from Rosie.

"Unlike you, we don't underestimate our competition. I've underestimated them during the first three games. I'm not making that mistake now when you guys clearly have the upper hand."

Johnny narrowed his eyes at the group. "First floor only. Just like in the games, our rooms are off limits." It didn't make him feel any less nervous about Chet's things in his bedroom. Their house was going to be the focal point tonight in the scare games. If one person saw his room, they'd catch on to their secret.

Rosie agreed and the girls began to fan out.

Chip came to stand by Johnny's side. "Should I give them some pointers?" He joked.

Johnny shook his head, disbelieving. "I can't believe they're worried about OK."

"Underdogs do get quite a reputation in surprises victories." Chet shrugged. "But even if OK somehow beats HSS in the games tonight, do you really think they stand any chance against us in a one-on-one competition? We've been ahead in every game. OK will never catch up to us. Especially not with that short guy as their leader. He may have brains but he doesn't have the talent."

"Sullivan has the talent."

"Yeah, well Sullivan can't help Wazowski through it all. Eventually their weaknesses will show."

Johnny liked that. He smiled approvingly at Chip's words and finished down the rest of the steps. "You always know the right thing to say."

"It's a gift." Chip followed his boss and watched a few HSS girls try and push one of their own up the chimney.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone was outside the ROR fraternity house watching a huge monitor that showed the challengers sneaking around inside.

Johnny and his group were the first to exit. That was no shock to him or anyone else because they were always ahead in the game.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Chet cheered at the fans but the fans had turned from the ROR and focused onto the next team that was trailing not too far behind them.

ROR looked back to see Oozma Kappa getting all of the attention.

Johnny's hands became fists. "HSS had a tour of the place this morning..." Johnny muttered, mostly to himself as he tried to wrap his brain around Oozma Kappa's constant winning streak. "They had the upper hand!" He growled.

"Johnny—" Chet placed a hand onto Johnny's shoulder.

"How could Oozma Kappa still beat them?" Johnny's eye twitched. This joke of a fraternity was becoming a serious nuisance.

"We're still number one." Chet rubbed Johnny's shoulder for a second then turned his attention to Brock as he announced the final scare game event; 'The Scare Simulator'.

Johnny noticed that he was breathing heavily from anger and he quickly smoothed his hair back and popped his collar to seem more presentable in he moved through the crowd toward Oozma Kappa with his ROR brothers close behind him.

Chip was right about one thing; Sullivan wouldn't be there for Mike in the 'Scare Simulator'. They were all on their own this time around and no way was Oozma Kappa going to out-scare his team.

When he came to Mike, he smiled in knowing that the Scare Game's Victory was undeniably theirs. "Enjoy the attention while it lasts, boys. After you lose, no one will remember you." His ROR brothers chuckled at the remark.

"Maybe," Mike said, taking a brave step closer to Johnny. "but when you lose, no one will let you forget it."

Johnny's smile fell. What Mike had said couldn't be closer to the truth. ROR was a staple in this University. They had the highest and most respected reputation. No one would forget their loss in the scare games...and no one would ever forget that sex tape.

All those comforting words given to him earlier were now meaningless.

"Oh," Chet seemed to grasp this as well. "Boy, that is a good point!"

Johnny scowled and smacked Chet in the back of the head, knocking off his hat.

Chet didn't even bother to pick his hat back up as he followed Johnny back into the house with everyone else. "That actually kinda freaks me out, Johnny." He admitted, sticking close to his team.

"Don't worry about it." Chip shrugged. "What makes you think OK has a chance in a one-on-one game with us?"

"Well, they seemed to beat all the other teams pretty easily." Reggie muttered and Javier shoved him.

"I can't believe you are comparing us to the others." Javier said in a strong accent. He saw a flashing light from the answering machine and went over to check the phone messages. "We're the best of the best. The rest are mediocre at best."

Randall seemed to pop out of nowhere and tap Johnny on the arm. Frankly Johnny was perturbed more and more by Randall. He sneaked a lot and he could never tell when the guy was around. "Johnny, someone's here to see you." He pointed behind him and Johnny looked back at the doorway, fully intending to scare off anyone who wanted to congratulate them. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with fans and his charm just wasn't going to work right now.

But it was Kelmor stood with his arm around Nancy.

Johnny had almost forgotten their meeting tonight. If Kelmor came for an answer, he didn't have one. He didn't want to say yes but...he didn't exactly want to say no either.

"What do you want?"

"To talk privately." Kelmor smirked, stepping back out onto the porch.

Chet was following Johnny to the door but stopped when Javier called for him.

"—Chet, the doctor called. He says it's important that you call him back."

Chet paled and exchanged a look with Johnny before heading to the phone nervously.

Johnny wanted to know what was going on with Chet. If the doctor said it was important than it had to have been something serious. Johnny just had to get rid of Kelmor first. "Let's make this quick." He followed Kelmor and Nancy out onto the porch. Chip and Randall were coming out as well but Johnny dismissed them. "I can handle this."

* * *

Monsters were still dispersing from the ROR grounds but they were far enough away that he could have a private conversation with Kelmor.

"Does she have to be here?" Johnny scowled at the small HSS girl.

"She's aware of what's going on."

Johnny narrowed his eyes at her but she didn't seem intimidated. "Great job in the hide-n-sneak game tonight." He sneered. "I thought you guys were capable of beating OK."

Nancy blushed at this and looked at Kelmor.

"She's very disappointed about that." he said, tugging her a bit closer.

"What do you want?" Johnny asked Kelmor.

"Tomorrow night I'll be working late with a group in the School of Engineering building. I've been working on a door all semester and I think it would be the perfect one to banish someone in." He pulled a card key out of his pocket.

Johnny stared at the key, stunned.

"It's a gray door. You don't have to use it. Just keep it with you in case you change your mind." He held the key out to Johnny.

Johnny took the key but wasn't sure why...he looked it over then glanced up at the cruel smile on Kelmor's face. It was enough to make Johnny want to hurl the key far off.

Kelmor continued. "I'd say two in the morning is your best bet. No one's around then."

"Johnny."

Johnny quickly tucked the card into his pocket and turned to Chip. "I'm busy." He snarled, hoping that Chip didn't see or hear anything incriminating.

Chip's voice lowered. "I know but this is important."

Johnny doubted that it was more important than this but Kelmor gave him an easy way out.

"That's alright, I was just leaving." Kelmor held out his hand to Johnny. "Good luck tomorrow."

Johnny stared at his hand with disgust. He was pretty sure that Kelmor's 'good luck' was a curse on them. He shook Kelmor's hand, tightening his grip. It pleased him to see Kelmor wince in pain before he pulled his hand away and forced a smile. "See you around."

Johnny waited for Kelmor to leave his porch with Nancy before he turned his attention back to Chip. "What the hell is it now?" By the look on Chip's face, this had to be bad news. Johnny wasn't sure how much more bad news he could handle.

Chip sighed. "It's Chet."


	13. Chapter 13

"What about Chet? What did the doctor say?"

Chip shrugged. "I don't know. He talked on the phone for a bit and after, when I asked him what the doctor said, he just ran upstairs."

Johnny rubbed his forehead, feeling a migraine coming on. "I'll go... talk to him and...see what's wrong." His sentence was as broken as his thoughts. He couldn't wrap his mind around one thing or another. The trouble with Kelmor, the doctor's diagnosis with Chet, the scare games...

He started inside but Chip grabbed his elbow.

"He ran up to _your_ room, Johnny."

There was something in the way Chip said that that made Johnny feel as though Chip knew everything about them.

Johnny looked over Chip's face trying to figure out the truth of what he knew but gave up and pulled his arm away, giving a curt nod. "Probably waiting to see me..." He wasn't sure how else to respond to that and he walked inside.

* * *

Johnny stood in front of his bedroom door, hesitant to go in.

He picked up the sounds of muffled crying from the other side of the door and knew that this was more serious than he thought; maybe too serious for him to get involved in...but he couldn't let Chet cry alone.

He slipped quietly inside his room and shut the door behind him, locking it—locking the door was becoming more of a habit now but it was a necessary one.

Chet was sitting in the middle of his bed surrounded by the pillows. There were more pillows than he remembered. Chet must have picked them up when shopping. Luckily he kept to the color theme but Johnny picked out some purples and blues mixed in—he blinked a couple of times to stop from distracting himself and he focused on Chet who was now looking at him with tears.

"The doctor gave me my results." Chet's voice cracked.

"What did he say?" Johnny came over and stopped at the foot of the bed.

Chet looked down at his lap and shook his head, wiping away stray tears. "Maybe...Maybe you should call him back and ask."

"Chet." Johnny said sternly. "What's wrong?"

"...I don't know how to tell you."

"Then give it to me straight." He got into bed with Chet and pulled him close. "Is it something we can fix?"

Chet took in a shaky breath. "He said...that I'm, um... _protandrous_?" He glanced up at Johnny as if to silently ask if that's how it was pronounced. "I didn't know what that meant so I asked him and..."

Johnny closed his eyes in defeat. He knew what that meant.

"And he said that I was hurting so much because my body was adapting to the same sex relationship I was in...He said it's common among same sex couples." More tears fell from his eye but he seemed to be better at controlling his sobs. "I'm fertile."

Johnny should have known that this could be a possibility but he never thought their relationship would progress this far. Of course, he never liked thinking about their relationship farther than just the great sex and how loyal Chet was to him. "Chet..." He finally said. "There's nothing wrong with being able to reproduce." He voice was quiet but honest. "We just need to be more safe when we have sex; that's all...This is okay. This is something we should have been prepared for. It's not a bad thing." He looked down into Chet's eye and brought his hand up, stroking his cheek affectionately. "I didn't get with you because you weren't able to have kids, Chet."

Chet didn't seem convinced by this. There was a long pause of just them staring into each others eyes before Chet whispered softly, "I think I'm pregnant already, Johnny."

"How can you know that? It's only been a few days. You're—"

"No, Johnny, wait...I didn't think about it before but now that I know I'm able to have babies it explains everything...I'm already nesting."

Johnny looked around his bed at the pillows and blankets. The new sheets and pillow cases were organized particularly and Chet was right; he was nesting.

"That doesn't mean you're pregnant. Your body is just accepting the new change. You want to have children but that doesn't mean you're pregnant _now_." He looked at Chet's stomach and brushed his fingers against it, pushing up his shirt. "Besides, I would notice if you were. You would smell different."

"Not until a couple weeks in. But I _feel_ different."

"Well, you are...in a way."

"I want to get checked for it, Johnny. What if I am?"

Johnny could tell that Chet was trying so hard not to cry. He kissed Chet's forehead. "You're not." He began to rub his back but Chet pulled away.

"But what if I am! If I'm pregnant than my whole life would be ruined! All my dreams will be shattered and everyone will think of our baby as a drunken one night stand!" He shouted, not caring if anyone heard.

Johnny pulled Chet back into his lap, running his fingers through his hair to keep him calm. It wasn't working.

"The tape will come out and everyone will see it! They'll laugh at me!" Chet wriggled out of Johnny's arms. "Not to mention you don't even love me!"

Johnny opened his mouth to defend himself but closed he quickly closed it again without saying a word. Apparently that was the wrong thing to do because Chet grabbed a pillow and threw it at his head. "Get out! I don't want to see you! Just get _out_!" He fell back into his nest of pillows and kicked his legs at Johnny whenever Johnny came closer to him.

Johnny got out of bed and backed up to the door. "Chet—"

"GO!" Chet pulled the pillows over himself and sobbed.

Johnny shook his head then walked out into the hall.

Why was all of this happening at once? His whole life was falling to pieces right before him and he just couldn't he keep it together.

He couldn't help but to regret not saying anything to Chet in there. He should have said something...but what could he say? And it's not like Chet didn't know how Johnny felt. He knew that Johnny didn't want anything serious.

All of this talk about going to the next step...was Chet really falling for him?

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to suggest to wait until Winter Break to talk about them.

Johnny combed his fingers through his hair and went downstairs. He needed to get things back in order and he had to start with Chet.


	14. Chapter 14

Johnny was gone for an hour or so just wondering around campus. It was too late to do anything around the quad and the buses had already stopped running.

Eventually he headed back to the ROR house but his mind was still cluttered with problems. He could have gone up to see Chet but he found himself sitting at the kitchen table in the dark until two in the morning with six empty beer cans in front of him and one untouched.

The light flashed on and Johnny squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

"Holy shit!" Reggie clutched his chest, breathing heavily. "You scared the hell out of me, man!"

Johnny blinked his eyes open slowly, adjusting to the bright light. "What are you doing awake?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Reggie went to the fridge. He kept looking back to Johnny with an amount of curiosity and annoyance. "Chip says that something is wrong with Chet. You know what it is yet?"

Johnny shrugged and stared at the unopened beer can on the table while Reggie dug up something to eat and brought it over, sitting across from him.

"You look like shit. Have you been drinking all night?"

Johnny pushed the beer can away and stood up, rubbing his hands over his face to keep awake. "Too much on my mind." He went over to the sink and leaned against it.

Reggie gnawed on a piece of meat but stopped short. "There's been...talk." He said with his mouth full.

"What kind of talk?"

"Well, you've been pretty out of it lately." Reggie put the meat down and wiped his hand across his mouth. "I know the Scare Games are a big deal but—"

"They _are_ a big deal." Johnny cut in. "I'm not worried about it though. It's us against Oozma Kappa. Easy win. You're not worried, are you?"

"No, no, of course not. I was just wondering if it's the Scare Games that's got you so uptight lately or...something else."

Johnny narrowed his eyes at Reggie, too, tired to try and guess which one of his problems Reggie was hinting at.

"What's with you and Eric Kelmor?" Reggie finally asked.

"That's none of your business."

"Okay, then what about Chet?"

Johnny stood straighter and glowered. "That's none of your business either."

Reggie gave Johnny a look then stood up as well, not reaching Johnny's height but matching his scowl. "He's been crying most of the night."

Johnny held the staring contest for a good ten seconds before he gave in and leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's personal."

Reggie relaxed his jaw and eased off but he was still annoyed that he didn't know what was going on. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Yeah."

"Is there something going on between you two?"

Johnny kept his mouth shut, scowling again.

Reggie rolled his eyes and went back to the table, sitting down. "Forget I asked. You should get some sleep though. The final event is tomorrow night and you don't want to show up looking like hell."

Johnny grumbled incoherent words toward Reggie's comment about how he looked and he grabbed the beer off the table, leaving Reggie to eat in peace.

He went upstairs and headed down the hall to his bedroom door, stumbling just once or twice. He had hoped that he would have caught Chet sleeping but he saw the light from his bedroom peeking out from under his door and heard soft murmurs coming from inside.

When he opened the door, he saw Chet lying in his nest with Randall. Both of them looked to the door and both of them quickly looked away again when they saw who it was; Randall out of fear and Chet out of renewed anger.

Johnny stepped aside, leaning against the door and slurred. "Out."

Randall crawled off the bed and wrung his hands as he walked by Johnny. "Sorry, he just needed some company."

Johnny shut the door, locking Randall out and turned to Chet who was still scowling at a spot on the wall.

"What was he doing in here?"

Chet crossed his arms over his chest.

"You may be in here nesting or whatever the fuck—but this is still my room." he set his beer can on the nightstand and turned on the desk lamp for a softer light before heading back over to his light switch and turning off the main source of his pain right now.

"Well, then maybe I'll just leave and go back to my room."

"You're not taking my pillows with you." Johnny stood at the edge of the bed, waiting for some approval to join Chet. It was his room, his bed, why did he need to wait for approval?

Chet finally glared at Johnny and curled up. "Why are you drunk? You never go out and get drunk like this."

"I do sometimes. Move over." Johnny ordered.

Chet rolled over, facing the other way but giving Johnny room to get into bed.

Johnny wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not but got into bed and tucked a pillow under his head to get comfortable. "Why was Randall in here?" He asked again.

"We were just talking."

"About what?"

"It's my problem. I can tell him whatever I want." Chet snapped.

Johnny pulled on Chet's sweater sleeve (or, in actuality, one of his ROR sweater's sleeve) and he turned Chet around to face him. "He knows about us?"

"What do you mean 'us'? Because according to you, there is no us." Chet pulled his arm out of Johnny's grip but he laid on his back so he could keep Johnny in his line of sight.

"You caught me off guard before, Chet. What did you expect me to say? That I'm in love with you and I hope your pregnant?"

Chet shook his head as his eye filled up with tears. He draped his arm across his eye so Johnny wouldn't see him cry this time. "Yes.." His voice was stuffy.

Johnny rested his hand onto Chet's stomach which made Chet flinch and quickly lower his arms down to move Johnny's hand away.

"If you were pregnant, I wouldn't want to hurt it." He mumbled, offended that Chet seemed not to trust him.

"You don't even think I'm pregnant so there's nothing for you to hurt."

"Alright, fine." Johnny sat up and rubbed his temples. "We'll talk about the '_ifs_'. That's what you want to hear, right? You want to play this '_what if_' game with me and you're upset that I wont play along, well, I'm playing now. What if your _pregnant_." He was angry with Chet and it showed in his tone of voice but he tried to answer with as much honesty as he could in a 'what if' game.

"But it's not a game—"

Johnny raised up his hand, cutting Chet off. "If you were pregnant then our lives would be a living hell for awhile while I adjusted to the fact that I'm jumping off the path to success and into the path toward fatherhood. I would be scared, I would regret a lot and I would hate the child.

Chet gasped then began to cry, not even caring that Johnny was looking at him.

"Just let me finish, Chet, this is a game after all." Johnny's tone was softer as he laid back down beside Chet, looking at him sympathetically. "After I got over the fact that my life is doing a complete 180, I'll allow myself to see things more positively. I would stay with you most of the time and things would more than likely click between us." He brushed his fingers against Chet's cheek. "I know that I want to love you, Chet, so I know that I can if I just allowed myself too. And if there was a baby then I would allow myself too."

"_Only_ if there was a baby?"

Johnny watched his fingers comb back through Chet's hair. "No, not only then."

"But you would always hate the baby?" Chet looked down at his stomach.

"Probably just until it was born. I hear dads go through something when they hold their babies for the first time. I'm not heartless, Chet. I'm just scared."

"If you're trying to make me feel better, it's not working."

Johnny pressed his lips against Chet's temple and stayed there for a moment with his nose buried in Chet's hair. "...Have you been using my shampoo?"

Chet shrugged. "Just once."

"Don't."

Chet scowled and pulled away from Johnny but Johnny pulled him back. "I like it when you use your Berry Scream shampoo."

"You said you hated it and that I should try something more manly."

"It's been five months since I've said that, Chet. Don't start changing it when I start to like it." Johnny smiled trying to lighten the heavy emotions in the room but it didn't seem to be working so it continued. "Randall knows about us then."

"He knows we fuck. That's all. I told him there isn't anything more to it than that."

"Yeah but I'll bet he'll tell the others."

Chet shrugged and continued to look down at his stomach.

"Reggie asked if there was something going on between us. I didn't say anything so he probably knows too." Johnny reached down again to touch Chet's stomach. Chet seemed more fascinated in what _could_ be inside there than what Johnny was _trying_ to say. "Guess it doesn't matter now. They'll end up putting the pieces together."

"What are you getting at?" Chet finally murmured, wanting the point to be made already.

"I'm just saying that, if you want to, we can tell them all." Johnny rubbed Chet's stomach.

A blush spread across Chet's face as he watched Johnny rub his stomach.

Johnny continued. "The ROR has more important things to wonder about than if we're an item or not. So we should just go out and tell them. That way they can get back to their school work and..." He stopped rubbing Chet's stomach but Chet poked his hand and he started up again. "And that would make you happy right?"

"Would that make _you_ happy?"

Johnny didn't think it would but he hoped it would. It had to feel a lot better than how he felt right now. "Yeah."

Chet looked up to Johnny's eyes, searching them to find a hint of doubt. He must not have found any because he gave Johnny a big smile and he kissed him on the lips. "Okay, we'll tell them all at lunch."

Johnny smiled back softly and kissed Chet again. "Sounds good."

"_Hey_," Chet pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "This isn't the beer talking right? I don't want you to forget about this or change your mind when you wake up."

"No, it's not the beer talking." His slurring wasn't very convincing but Chet accepted Johnny's words as true and he snuggled up close.

"We're still going to see the doctor about the baby. I want to know as soon as possible. If I am then that'll be fine...right?"

"Mmhm," Johnny closed his eyes, not wanting to think about the possibilities of pregnancy.

"And if I'm not then..." Chet let the sentence die with a sombre tone and Johnny wasn't sure if he ever finished it before he fell asleep.


End file.
